Catamarans are well known and available commercially. Collapsable and towable catamarans are also well known as is evidenced by, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,366 issued Mar. 21, 1989 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,908 issued May 24, 1994. Typically, a catamaran includes a pair of spaced-apart, elongated pontoons secured in position by fore and aft cross braces, with or without longitudinal braces, with a platform secured to the cross braces.
The pontoons usually are hollow, providing storage room in some catamarans and even providing sleeping room in large catamarans. The present invention is directed at small catamarans which may be collabsable and self trailering.